internet_moronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Doan
Aaron Doan aka Aaron Doan productions born on July 25, 1999, is a manchild that thinks people who help him are villians like a few autistic children who can't understand what's different from fiction and reality which is common but this coming out of a 21-year-old manchild and not a little kid with Autism. Aaron is pretty much Christine Weston Chandler "Chirs-Chan's" child. He makes roleplays on Discord and super retarded and he thinks a DeathBattle is a cannon thing in TT "Teen Titans" and harass random user's like here's the list of user's he has attacked. Aaron's Victims # Moon//FelixTheCatAddict - One of Aaron's favorite targets and called him a psychopath for no reason and reported him to Discord Staff for bullying (and got his account falsely deactivated). and keep telling to make YTP of his husbando's show. # FNAFGoji - another one of his favorite targets and called him psychopath too and made hate art on him . # GoPlushy - some GoAnimator he fought on Discord just for giving him advice # Fabrice - a Formerly AGK user and Aaron almost wanted them to KYS the creator of one of his waifu's. # A-19 - a user he harassed for giving him advice and/or was just joking with him # Antoons - some guy Aaron fucked with on Tumblr,also whined about his childhood to him # Carnotaurus Productions - also called him a psychopath and hate art as well. # StarDust9 - Aaron made a killing rp for a simple joke # NoAnalise - A 14-year-old YouTuber girl he sexually harrasses # CasperTheLawlBro2001 - A YouTuber he harassed because he made the episode of that waifu Tailsko getting "killed" and he still whines about it to this very day Hoppity Hopper Show This isn't the actual cartoon made in the '60s no this just some shity AGK knock-off with his Husbando "Hoppity Hopper" made in wevideo with Google images of character's including crappy MS Paint edits of Google images and stock backgrounds too here's a list of his shity show's cast Hoppity Hopper Show Cast His Husbando - Hoppity Hopper Little Kate Ashby - that bitch made by HouseofFransic Kate Ashby's Mom - one his waifu's Raven - his other waifu he cried about after a Death Battle vid of her VS pony. Talisko - a Genderbent Talis made by Fabrice in the AGK series as Leoplod's serect admirer. His stupid behavior once Aaron believed Discord was going to die on April 2019 which it was hoax and he seriously can't take joke's and he makes treats he's going to put IRL people on a Wikia which is pointless and makes RP's with emoji's like another manchild who is going to have a page "????????" and put character who is a hero from a M rated N64 game as a fucking villian I.E Conker from "Conker's Bad Fur Day" His Whiteknights The Title isn't Diseveing you this nigga has white knights and you want to know something they make video's that would make the room and Cool Cat look like Stary Night. Dillon Wissenbach/JamesTheRedEngine57 - An old fucking manchild probably-a-perv who uses shitty edits and poor video editing skills,and also is a person who defends Aaron. Aaron even gives the guy scripts for fucking videos that don't make any sense and would be just as bad if Aaron made them himself (of course,some of the videos Dillon made tells AARON'S side of the story of his drama). Alex Lundqvist/LegoMan142 - A young spoiled brat who supports Aaron's pedophile-like nature and tends to jack off to whatever Aaron jacks off to. His DA account is filled with cringy and repulsive requests from Aaron. Atarster - The pedophile well known for his repulsive Sailor Moon obsession. Aaron is basically addicted to him and will defend anyone who attacks him,despite Aaron not knowing that he's doing wrong. Atarster told Aaron HIS side of the story about his drama and it made Aaron snap. So now he'll defend the pedophile (along with other pedophiles like Trent Morrison) saying things like "LEAVE US ALONE YOU BASTARD!" or "YOU'RE EVIL FOR HATING ON HIM!". And of course,Atarster appreciates him doing this shit. Maybe he should get Sailor Moon and Tailsko involved so that they could have a foursome. Joshua And Joseph Fan 2007 Productions - Out of all of Aaron's whiteknights,this one is an ABSOLUTE TRIP TO HELL AND BACK. Apparently he is on Aaron's side and will harass Moon when Aaron isn't doing it. He even made some shitty GoAnimate styled rant and pathetic killing video out of him with K I N E M A S T E R. HE'S EVEN IN HIS FUCKING CHANNEL TRAILER. NO SHIT. Also,he'll add any video that is giving him advice or trying to help improve him to his "dislike video playlist". This kid is 11 years old,so I honestly wouldn't blame him for doing all of this. But with Aaron doing it and having him harass people for him at 20 years old? That is fucking unacceptable. Vid's on his bullshit Links https://aaron-doan-productions.fandom.com/wiki/Aaron_Doan_Productions_Wiki - Yep this manchild made Wikia. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5buk8SeR4m5QX5QNlMqOWQ Category:Manchildren Category:Autism but not Comfirmed Category:Retards Category:Moron's Category:Fur-Fags Category:US User Category:Trolling-Targets Category:Harassers